Raleigh Carrera
Raleigh Carrera, a character in the Platinum series, is a professional R&B singer and one of the judges for the One In A Million finals. S/he is also one of your love interests. She/he is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Raleigh's appearance and gender are the determined by the player. Personality Raleigh has the reputation as a known heartbreaker and he/she has been paired publicly with sweet ingenues in the past. Despite this public persona, Raleigh appears more honest and truthful with you. He/she hates being forced to play nice for lazy, stupid-rich, fraud activists who raise millions of dollars every year but only spend 5% on actual charity work. Raleigh would also like to win awards for actually doing something (rather than be given an award just because he/she is a celebrity). Chapters Series/'Book': Platinum * Chapter 2: Headlines * Chapter 3: Lift Me Up * Chapter 4: On Fire * Chapter 5: Pack Your Bags * Chapter 6: Knockout * Chapter 7: Can't Stop * Chapter 8: Down To The Wire * Chapter 9: Famous * Chapter 10: Hurricane * Chapter 11: Why Do I * Chapter 12: Crossfire * Chapter 13: How To Start Again * Chapter 14: On The Horizon * Chapter 15: Fly Higher * Chapter 16: Who I'll Be Relationships Your Character Raleigh meets Your Character while she is waiting to audition on the One In a Million program. When Your Character's guitar is damaged, Raleigh offers her his/her guitar. In Chapter 4, he/she hides backstage while the audience chants his/her name. Raleigh tells you that in this line of work, it pays to be fashionably late. You have the (premium) option to warm up with Raleigh backstage, where he/she teaches you other vocal drills. If you tell Raleigh that the audience loves him/her, Raleigh points out that it isn't love, that it's infatuation. He/she grew up in the limelight. If you decide to kiss Raleigh, he/she teases you that you're in love with him/her. Character Customization Other Looks |-|Male= Raleigh Male Casual.jpg|Casual Raleigh Tux.jpg|Tux Raleigh Male Tux Full View.jpg|Full View of Tux Male Raleigh Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Male Raleigh Underwear.jpg|Underwear Raleigh Male Sunglasses.png|Male Raleigh wearing Sunglasses Raleigh Red Tux 2.jpg|Red Tux Raleigh Red Tux.jpg|Full View of Red Tux Raleigh M Shirtless w Sunglasses.jpg|Shirtless w/ sunglasses Male Raleigh IMF Outfit Full.jpg|Male Raleigh Indio Music Festival Outfit Full View Male Raleigh IMF Outfit.jpg|Male Raleigh Indio Music Festival Outfit Male Raleigh Stage Outfit Full.jpg|Male Raleigh Stage Outfit Full View Male Raleigh Stage Outfit with mic.jpg|Male Raleigh Stage Outfit w/ mic and sunglasses Male Raleigh Stage Outfit.jpg|Male Raleigh Stage Outfit |-|Female= FemaleRaleighCasual.png|Casual Raleigh Dress.png|Red Dress Female Raleigh Dress Full.jpg|Red Dress Full View Female Raleigh Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Female Raleigh Lingerie Full.jpg|Lingerie Full View PTFemaleRaleighSunglasses.png|Female Raleigh wearing Sunglasses PTFemaleRaleighSwimwearFullView.png|Female Raleigh Swimwear Full View Female Raleigh IMF Outfit Full.png|Female Raleigh Indio Music Festival Outfit Full View Female Raleigh IMF Outfit.png|Female Raleigh Indio Music Festival Outfit Female Raleigh Stage Outfit Full.png|Female Raleigh Stage Outfit Full View Female Raleigh Stage Outfit.png|Female Raleigh Stage Outfit Miscellaneous PlatinumOfficialCover.png|Male Raleigh on the cover Platinum Sneak Peek 2.png|Female Raleigh on MMXX Magazine Cover Male Raleigh on Magazine.PNG|Male Raleigh on MMXX Magazine Cover Platinum Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Male Raleigh in the One In a Million Poster Raleigh'sGuitar.png|Raleigh's Guitar FemaleRaleighSingingCutscene.png|Female Raleigh Singing MaleRaleighsingingcutscene.PNG|Male Raleigh Singing Male Raleigh & Avery on TV Remote Magazine Cover.png|Male Raleigh w/ Male Avery on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Male Avery & Female Raleigh on TV Remote.png|Female Raleigh w/ Male Avery on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Female Avery & Male Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine Cover.png|Male Raleigh w/ Female Avery on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Female Avery & Raleigh on TV Remote.png|Female Raleigh w/ Female Avery on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 PlatinumCh5MaleRaleighMagazine.jpeg|Male Raleigh w/ MC on They Magazine Cover PlatinumCh5FemaleRaleighMagazine.png|Female Raleigh w/ MC on They Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Male Raleigh Carrera.png|MC & Male Raleigh Carrera on Charttopper Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Female Raleigh Carrera.png|MC & Female Raleigh Carrera on Charttopper Magazine Cover P Bonfire Magazine ft MC and Male Raleigh.jpg|MC & Male Raleigh on Bonfire Magazine Cover MC&FRaleighBonfire.png|MC & Female Raleigh on Bonfire Magazine Cover Male Raleigh on Enjoy Weekly Magazine.jpg|Male Raleigh on Enjoy Weekly Magazine Cover Female Raleigh on Enjoy Weekly Magazine.png|Female Raleigh on Enjoy Weekly Magazine Cover Male Raleigh with Blair & Cameron on Hour Magazine.jpg|Male Raleigh with Blair & Cameron on Hour Magazine Cover Female Raleigh with Blair & Cameron on Hour Magazine.jpg.png|Female Raleigh with Blair & Cameron on Hour Magazine Cover P MC & Male Raleigh on Watchtower Magazine.png|MC & Male Raleigh on Watchtower Magazine Cover P MC & Female Raleigh on Watchtower Magazine.png|MC & Female Raleigh on Watchtower Magazine Cover Trivia * Raleigh is the tenth love interest you can customize. However, Raleigh is the fourth love interest that the player can pick their gender. * The male version of Raleigh is shown on the cover of Platinum. * The name Raleigh is of English origin and means: Meadow of deer, roe deer's meadow, red wood, red clearing, rye field. ** Raleigh is also the capital of North Carolina, a southeastern state in the USA. ** The surname Carrera is of Spanish origin and means "career". That word also means "race" in Spanish (not the ethnicity definition of "race"). In the Spanish language, "carrera" is the way or path that a person takes to arrive to any destination. * Raleigh got his/her guitar from Prince (a real life rock star who died in 2016) as a birthday present, and will give it to the player in a premium choice. * In Chapter 2, she/he reveals she/he once crashed a yacht and had to do community service. ** He/she also mentions there is a group/movement named "MARC" (Mothers Against Raleigh Carrera) that includes everyone who has ever demanded to speak to a manager. * Raleigh's songs include: ** Famous (Produced by Micah) ** Love Grind (mentioned in a premium scene in Chapter 3) ** Be My Eternity (as part of 'Sunset Skatepark') * In Chapter 5, Raleigh says that he/she was discovered at fifteen. * In Chapter 6, Fiona tells you that Raleigh's relationship with McKenna Addams was a publicity stunt. The fake relationship boosted McKenna's career and she went from acting as an extra in soap operas to the female lead in a Chris Winters film in two weeks. *Raleigh used to be a part of the band 'Sunset Skatepark' in the early 2010s. The group was bigger than One Direction. **In a premium scene in Chapter 15, you can encourage Raleigh to perform with the other members of Sunset Skatepark at Indio Music Festival. Category:Characters Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Customizable Love Interests Category:Celebrities Category:Rebels